The present invention relates to continuous-turning fluid operated wrenches.
Continuous turning fluid-operated wrenches are known in the art for example as disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,865 and 4,644,829. While the continuous turning fluid operated wrenches have been satisfactory, several new and important improvements had to be made under consideration of the fact that these tools are used for torque in excess of 500 ft.lbs. with the largest one going over 80,000 ft.lbs.
During the operation of continuous-turning fluid operated wrenches, on many occassions the bolt torsion and the flex of the tool parts lock the engaged pawl against the ratchet tooth in the pawl/ratchet mechanism. This creates enormous difficulties in removing the tool from a fastener which is tightened by the tool. In this situation it is not possible simply to reverse the drive and to release the corresponding pawl.